


【東離劍遊紀】短文-02-《西幽啖劍小隊日常2》

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（歡樂向）◇無CP◇西幽啖劍小隊三人組，微殤浪殤？(不分左右)◇十年前在西幽時期，殤約29~31歲，天命22歲，浪19歲。◇只是個晚上睡不著的阿浪偷玩太歲頭髮的故事。◇寫於2020-03-10





	【東離劍遊紀】短文-02-《西幽啖劍小隊日常2》

是夜。  
清冷的月光斜切過窗欞，在房內落下片片或方或圓的銀白。  
  
床榻上橘髮的樂師側躺著，看向身旁劍客熟睡的側顏，視線於朦朧灰暗中細細走過那粗獷的劍眉與挺拔的鼻峰。  
與殤睦兩人同行已有一段時日，為了節省盤纏經常只訂兩間房，天命為女子自是單獨一間，而自己與殤不患同房便成了常態。  
  
最一開始與他人同床的不知所措和彆扭，在朝暮流逝中逐漸蛻變為波瀾不驚的習慣，唯有在酒樓討生活時那十多年下來養成的生理時鐘，仍舊讓樂師總是夜間晚寐，清晨又困頓難醒，跟不上另外兩人早睡早起的作息。  
  
眼前男人呼吸沉穩，他身上那淡淡的檀木香時不時溢散過來，浪巫謠將壓在枕頭上的半臉又往裡頭埋了埋，目光便落在床褥上兩人蜿蜒交疊的長髮。  
  
自己解了辮子的橘髮微捲，對方混著少許灰絲的黑髮則又順又直。  
想起今日白天時天命跟殤不患的打鬧，讓大名鼎鼎的啖劍太歲綁上麻花辮的計劃最後還是沒有得逞，但想想嘴角仍不自覺偷偷上揚起來。  
  
浪巫謠動作輕緩的從被窩伸出手，挑起三縷黑髮，白皙的手指於青絲間穿梭，靈活地將手中兩側的兩撮髮左右往復的交叉繞過中間那束，不消幾秒鐘時間，便從指尖延伸出了一小節的黑麻花。  
樂師拈著麻花的末尾，左看右看愈發覺得這辮子真是可愛得緊，明明給自己編髮時都不曾有如此感覺。  
  
玩心忽起的浪巫謠放下手中那截髮辮，顧不上有沒有幫其梳開梳順了，轉而再撈起幾縷黑髮又編了兩股。  
深夜房內光線微弱，黑髮辮的編織線條其實看得不甚清晰，編得長了也不知編歪了沒有。  
  
突然靈光一閃，樂師分別拿了些自己與殤不患的頭髮，輕輕地和一起捋順了，翻手間便生出了一條黑橘混絲的辮子。  
有了雙色，浪巫謠邊思索著還能有什麼花樣，邊又編出一條黑橘左右交錯的魚骨辮……  
樂師打了個呵欠，思索著再玩一條就該收手整理整理好好睡下了。  
  
-  
  
翌日，殤不患在窗外嘰嘰啾啾的鳥叫聲中醒來。  
「唔嗯……」抬手便神清氣爽地在床上大大的伸了個懶腰，接著一個鯉魚打挺就要坐起來下床更衣——  
「呃、哇！」  
「唔啊！」  
起身瞬間一股意料外的拉力將殤不患的腦袋往後扯，後腦勺便因反作用力撞向床鋪上同寢之人的所在，熟睡樂師剎那也被砸中而吃痛地叫出聲。  
  
  
當兩人一同出現在客棧一樓等待他們一起用膳的天命面前時，天命先是看了看殤不患今天微微波浪卷的鬢髮，疑惑的挑眉，隨後便發現其身後睡眼惺忪的少年發腫泛紅的額角。  
女子臉色霎時暗了下來，「不患！」  
「啊？」一大早剛打照面就被夥伴氣勢洶洶的叫了名，殤不患覺得一頭霧水，剛才被與巫謠綁一起的辮子扯到的頭皮此刻還隱隱作痛。  
  
天命邊挽袖子邊向男人走去，語氣中盡是護短的怪罪，「你怎麼能因為巫謠趁你睡著時給你綁了辮子就打人呢！」  
「等等，不是這樣的！」殤不患擺著手倒退兩步。  
「你是小孩子嘛？打人還有藉口。」  
「真不是……」殤不患掌心拍在額頭上，一臉苦惱又無奈，「天命你聽我解釋……」  
「解釋就是狡辯！今天你不許買燒餅吃了！」天命雙手叉腰怒目圓睜。  
「救人喔……阿浪別打盹了！你倒是說說話啊啊——」

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan & Rou FuYou & Mutsu TenMe  
By Riko  
20200310

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.吃完早餐還會回房整理行囊，所以聆牙就暫時先被擱在房間裡。


End file.
